1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to card edge connectors and, more specifically, to a high speed card edge connector with a four bladed ground contact.
2. Prior Art
Card edge connectors are generally well known in the art. Examples can be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,846,734; 4,891,023; 4,894,022; 5,026,292 and 5,425,658.